convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saitama
Saitama is the protagonist of One Punch Man. He made his debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon Saitama is the main character of the popular web comic, and later manga series, One Punch Man. Once just an ordinary man with aspirations to become a hero, Saitama made his dreams came true after three years of rigorous training, rigorous enough that he had gone bald by the age of 25. However, with the bald head came immeasurable strength from his training. So much strength that he is easily able to defeat most villains in just one, half-hearted punch. With that, Saitama's dream becomes one where he can meet a villain who can challenge him in a fight adequately. Pre-Convergence Shortly after the events of the Lord Boros Arc, after rummaging through the broken ship for anything interesting, Saitama had ended up finding a device that allowed for multiversal travel. Using the device, Saitama traveled to nearby worlds and fought off any villains that would plague these parallel worlds in hopes of finding more powerful enemies, though to little avail, unknowingly violating the Multiverse Directive. However, what he would end up finding would eventually be an invitation to a party at the Multiverse Hotel. Believing that he was finally getting the recognition he felt he deserved for his duties as a hero, Saitama decided to partake in the event. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel Saitama was one of the more prominent characters in the event, interacting with the likes of Morrigan Aensland and Hajime Hinata, and being something of a leading figure in the investigation, laying out the evidence and even creating a timeline. He was also something of a comedic figure due to the nature of his responses to certain events, such as great difficulty in solving a puzzle in the second chapter and a completely deadpan and apathetic response to the sudden appearance of The Lone Wanderer in the heat of the climactic investigation chapter, though he wasn't without his serious moments, like when he had helped The Lone Wanderer make amends with his former fling, Junko Enoshima. Cell Games Reincarnated Saitama was an active presence within the original incarnation of Cell Games Reincarnated. In the beginning, as Saitama was wished into a new world by Dende and the wish-granting dragon Shenron along with many others in hopes of fighting off the threat of the return of Cell, Saitama initially displayed some reluctance at being forcefully assigned with such a daunting task, but quickly decided it would be a good test of his power, having taken a quick interest in fighting others who claimed to be powerful enough to warrant gathering warriors from other worlds altogether, interacting briefly with others such as Shiori Kujou, Will Vandom, Cerin Corine, the Specter Knight, and others in the introduction. In the following chapter, when various villains attack the group, he easily defeats Janemba in one punch, much to his own dismay, the easy victory demotivating him from participating any further in the fight, tagging out with Shiori and the Specter Knight to fight off Lord Slug and Turles. Later, during the tournament, Saitama is paired against Lukas, whom he easily defeats, and is later paired against Mordred in the following round, who gives him a longer fight until he gives a serious punch. From there, the results of the tournament are unknown, as well as how far Saitama reached. The events of Cell Games Reincarnated ''are eventually rendered null and replaced in the timeline by ''The Second Cell Games ''following the events of ''Right Hand of the Magic God, with only Ben Tennyson and Mason Moretti recalling the events of both. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel After receiving a goodbye kiss from Morrigan, Saitama decided to return home come the end of the murder mystery and the trial. Back in his home world, an old enemy of his, Dr. Genus, is revealed to have also accessed the means to travel through other worlds as well. With this technology, the mad scientist traveled to a nearby world and captured, before also modifying, a mechanical three-headed dragon called Mecha-King Ghidorah. Rampaging through E-City with the monster, Saitama stepped up to defeat the monster when no other hero was able to. Much to his dismay, however, Saitama was able to easily destroy the dragon with one punch, lamenting how his overwhelming strength causes every fight to end before it could practically begin once again. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Morrigan Aensland - A major character from Darkstalkers who would make her debut in The Grand Hotel. Morrigan had an (one-sided) attraction for Saitama, and she stuck close to him over the course of the event. She flirted with him often, though he hardly seemed to acknowledge her advances. Trivia * In the Second Award Show, he was nominated for Most Badass Character Overall, but lost to Bayonetta. He was also nominated for Funniest Character and Best Male Character Overall. For awards pertaining to The Grand Hotel, Saitama had been nominated for Best Prologue, Best Epilogue, Best Male Character, and Best Character, adding up to a total of seven nominations. * Saitama is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Cell Games Reincarnated